Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger: A charismatic 17-year-old con artist, thief, and pickpocket living on the Outer Rim world of Lothal as the Empire strip mines the resources of his homeworld for Sienar's TIE fighter production. Unbeknownst to him, he is able to use the Force, and has used it to get out of certain predicaments. Stealing to survive, he has no real loyalty to anyone. He also makes a guest appearance in To Steal an Spaceplane Relationships Family Ephraim Bridger and Mira Bridger Ezra loved his parents deeply. After his parents were taken away by the Empire, he was heartbroken. In later years after Ezra joined the Ghost Crew, he continued to miss his parents very much. But after Sabine gave him a picture of him and his parents, he started to let go. When the Empire destroyed his old house, Ezra was seen upset that all the memories he had with his parents was gone. Ezra's possibly trying to live up to his parents. Ezra was heartbroken when he learned that his parents had been killed during a prison break. Meeting Maul, Ezra claimed he wanted justice for the deaths of his parents, but the former Sith twisted Ezra's feelings towards revenge. Allies Kanan Jarrus Kanan took Ezra into his "family", otherwise known as the crew of the Ghost. Kanan quickly learns of his Force abilities and began to train Ezra as his apprentice. Ezra views Kanan as a father and their bond is by far their strongest, as both of them need each other to achieve their full potential. When Kanan thought Ezra had fallen to his death, he fought The Inquisitor with both his and Ezra's lightsabers to avenge him but with a renewed focus, showing that Kanan has come to care for Ezra deeply. After the Ghost Crew joined the Rebellion he didn't share Ezra's point of view on trusting Captain Rex but he was willing to save him in the end. He also doesn't like it when Ezra's right. Recently, however, tension grew between teacher and student, seen during a sparring match when Ezra was frustrated by his inability to best Kanan, and when he couldn't connect with the Krykna Spiders, and Kanan lecturing his student, which irritated Ezra more. This tension was exploited by Maul and caused a wider gap between Kanan and Ezra. However, upon seeing his teacher blind and needing his help (and likely learning it was Maul who had blinded Kanan) Ezra felt guilty and apologetic to Kanan. After being blinded on Malachor, Kanan struggled emotionally, distancing himself from the rest of the Ghost crew. After discovering that his Padawan had been using the Sith Holocron, the two began to conflict once again. Although Ezra believed that he could use it for good, Kanan disagreed and told his student that he wouldn't allow him to keep it. In a moment of anger, Ezra told him that he didn't need the Holocron or him. When Ezra's own reckless actions almost got killed, Kanan (and Hera) came to his rescue. When Ezra thanked Kanan for coming back, he responded by saying that he'd always come back. While inside the cave on Atollon, Ezra apologized to Kanan for what happened on Malachor. Kanan assured Ezra that he never blamed him, and told him that he needed to forgive himself. Ezra responded by saying, "yes, Master", and hugging him. When Ezra and Maul attempted to join the two Holocrons, Kanan reminded his student of the Bendu's warning, telling him to look away before it was too late. When the resulting explosion knocked Ezra unconscious, Kanan was deeply concerned for his Padawan, encouraging him to find his way out and come back to them. Ezra was very concerned about Kanan when he was possessed by one of the Night Sister ghosts. Ezra was more concerned about his master that the possibility that he would be possessed as well. He even went as far as making a deal with the spirit (that she could have him if she let Kanan go).Although they don't always agree with each other, Ezra still trusts Kanan more than anyone else. Sabine Wren As the two youngest members of the crew of the Ghost, Ezra and Sabine were good friends. Though Ezra instantly developed a crush on Sabine the moment she first revealed her beauty to him. However, she only thought of him as a close friend. Over time, she becomes very protective of Ezra's well-being. She even went as far as obtaining and cleaning out a hologram file of Ezra and his parents and was instrumental in helping Ezra confront his demons about his parents' whereabouts. Since "Gathering Forces", Ezra and Sabine's relationship has grown a great deal, as it's been shown that Sabine cares enough about Ezra's feelings to know when to stop talking about his parents when he enters a room. Sabine has shown that she has complete trust in Ezra, as she was willing to let him lead her and Zeb on a mission to find Kanan, even behind Hera's back. Sabine has also been shown that she doesn't like it when Ezra uses his powers to threaten people, as he did to Vizago. Showing that she wants Ezra to follow the right path. Ezra trusted Sabine enough not to tell Hera that he and Zeb didn't crash the stolen TIE Fighter. The two even worked on the TIE together behind everyone's back. Despite Sabine's protective side of Ezra, she does occasionally like to tease him, as she had Chopper lock down his feet to make Ezra believe that he couldn't lift him, and even said she "knows what he smells like". It is shown that Ezra is willing to sacrifice his own life for Sabine's safety. They often tease each other and joke around, with Ezra occasionally flirting and cracking jokes with her on missions together. Since Ezra hasn't tried with her in a while, he might not have a crush on her anymore. On the other hand, this could mean he has grown to refrain from his old habits out of respect for her. Since Ezra started becoming more aggressive, Sabine has been shown to be worried and a little bit snippy with him, and the only one arguing against his rather aggressive methods. When Sabine went undercover to find the three pilots (Wedge, Rake, and Hobby), Ezra was extremely concerned about her safety. He hated being unable to do anything to help her. When Kanan asked Ezra if he trusted her, Ezra told him that he did, to which Kanan then impressed into Ezra that he must learn to accept there are things outside his control, insinuating to Ezra that he had to trust Sabine could handle herself. When Ezra was captured by Saxon, and Rau disagreed with saving him and called him a pawn, Sabine corrected him, saying Ezra wasn't a pawn. And she had total confidence Ezra could take care of himself. Later on, Ezra was visibly startled when Sabine abruptly embraced him, even though it was to hold onto him when she intended to use her new jet pack to escape Saxon and his squad. This could imply his crush on her persists, albeit a bit more subtly. After the mission, Ezra had a newfound respect for Sabine. Later, during a mission above Wynkahthu, Sabine was relieved when Zeb saved Ezra and himself from a fatal fall, though she seemed somewhat more concerned about Ezra. Sabine (along with Kanan and the others) were concerned about Ezra when he began to hear and see Maul. When Ezra tried to kill a fellow rebel (because he thought that he was Maul), she tried (unsuccessfully) to hold him back. Once Kanan had helped Ezra realize that the Maul, he was scared and confused, prompting Sabine to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Out concern for Ezra, she placed a tracker on his comlink (without him knowing. She and Kanan followed Ezra and Maul to Dathomir to help him. Despite Ezra's warning, Sabine (and Kanan) opened fire on the Nightsister ghosts. Ezra was very concerned when Sabine and Kanan were possessed by the spirits. After fighting with and freeing Sabine, Ezra warned her not to go back into the cave. Despite Sabine's concern, Ezra ran back in to save Kanan. Ezra was upset for going back in and admonished her for not listening to him. However, Sabine pointed out that she'd never listened to him before, and asked him why she should start now. Besides Kanan, Sabine is the second closest person to Ezra. Garazeb Orrelios Ezra and Zeb started off as rivals, with Zeb treating him as an outcast. They were competing against each other as well as Chopper constantly. Their relationship evolved over time, however, as the two of them became close friends and began going on missions together, as well as still having the occasional tussle. Zeb showed concern for Ezra when he decided not to go on a mission during Empire Day. Zeb later questioned why Ezra's parents would risk everything, showing that he feels bad for what had happened to Ezra. Zeb has shown that he has complete trust in Ezra, as he was willing to let him lead him and Sabine on a mission to find Kanan, even behind Hera's back. After Kanan and Sabine, Zeb is the third closest person to Ezra. Hera Syndulla Hera serves as a mother-figure to the crew of the Ghost, especially to Ezra. They care for each other but Hera is willing to be firm and have Ezra pull his own weight, and is often able to convince him to be a better person. When Ezra led the others in a bid to find Kanan, she was not happy with him, but when their efforts paid off she praised Ezra for stepping up and that Kanan had taught him well. Ezra added that she had done the same. After finding out that Hondo's business partner, Terba, was killed during the rescue mission that Ezra had been in charge of, she scolded the teen for not knowing all of the details beforehand. Ezra argued with her, before storming out of the room. Later, when Commander Sato promoted Ezra to Lieutenant Commander, Hera told Ezra that Kanan would be proud. However, his master's absence caused Ezra to doubt her. She was upset with Ezra when she found out that he'd turned a recon mission into a recovery mission. Upon finding out that Ezra was in danger, Hera and Kanan flew to Reklem Station to rescue him. Later, she scolded Ezra for his reckless actions. Although Ezra apologized to her, Hera suspended him of his command. Ezra was deeply concerned about Hera when she (along with Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper) had been captured and held hostage by Maul. After being freed by Kanan, the first thing she did was ask about Ezra. When the boy had been knocked unconscious after attempting to fuse the two Holocrons, Hera deeply concerned for him. When Hera assigned Sabine to a solo mission to SkyStrike Academy to find the three pilots (Wedge, Rake, and Hobby), Ezra suggested that they send him instead since he'd done it before. Hera disagreed, saying that the Empire knows who he is and that he and Kanan would shadow them until she and the others needed to escape. Chopper Ezra and Chopper first met when Ezra was sneaking around in the Ghost near Kanan's room. Though Chopper barely knew him, he seemed to agree with Hera to go rescue him when he was captured by the Empire. Chopper loves to play pranks on both Ezra and Zeb forming a rivalry between them. Though over time it's shown that the two have formed a friendship as seen when they were trying to rescue Kanan and Chopper went along with his plan and Ezra having faith in him that he will succeed in his part of the mission. Since that mission, Ezra and Chopper's friendship has grown more, as Chopper was worried about Ezra when he started to wonder who he should really be. When Ezra found out his parent died during an escape attempt in an Imperial prison, Chopper comforted Ezra along with Kanan. Yoda (Star Wars Rebels) After Ezra confronted his fears at the Lothal Jedi Temple, Yoda contacted him through the Force and tested Ezra himself. Yoda asked Ezra why he must be a Jedi and Ezra told him that he wished to protect his friends, as well as the innocent. Pleased with the answer, Yoda gave him a Kyber Crystal as a reward and was hopeful for Ezra's future. The two later met again when Ezra revisited the temple with Kanan and Ahsoka, with the Jedi Master warning Ezra about the danger of his growing power and the lure of the dark side. Yoda was visibly disappointed when Ezra expressed his determination to fight, but then instructed him and his companions to "Find Malachor". Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars Rebels) Before Ezra and Ahsoka met, he had only known her by the name "Fulcrum". After Kanan was captured by the Empire Ahsoka told Hera to take her crew into hiding in order to protect Ezra. Ahsoka later saved Ezra and the rest of the Ghost Crew from the Empire on Mustafar. After fleeing the battle Ezra finally met Ahsoka on board the Ghost, where she tells Ezra that his message has given hope to people in need and that one chapter in his journey has closed. After receiving a message from Maketh Tua that she needed help, Ahsoka was seen smiling at Ezra when he stepped up and said they need to help Tua, and Ahsoka agreed with him. After Darth Vader attacked the fleet, Ezra showed concern for Ahsoka, asking if she was okay (heard she fainted during the battle). Ahsoka seems to see a bit of herself in Ezra, and Ezra seems to have great faith and confidence in Ahsoka, readily trusting Rex on her behalf and correctly believing she could take care of herself when she fought two Inquisitors at once. When Ahsoka sacrificed herself to give Ezra and Kanan more time to escape from Darth Vader, Ezra was devastated and mourned her loss for a long time afterward. It is later revealed that he, in fact, blames himself for her apparent death. Captain Rex (Star Wars Rebels) Ezra finds Rex very interesting because of his past as a soldier and being in the Clone Wars. While Kanan refuses to trust Rex, Ezra believes they can. Ezra seems to be the bridge between Rex and Kanan because of Kanan's mistrust to clones. He was also willing to teach Ezra on how to man the AT-TE's turret. Ezra was the most saddened when the Rebels were forced to leave the clones behind and was the happiest to save them. Rex seems to see potential in Ezra as a leader. Rex may see a little of Anakin and Ahsoka in Ezra. Karai In "Love at First Sight", Karai helps Ezra and got shocked in a electricity and are in love. In "Quartriple Date", Ezra and Raphael have a date with Karai and Shinigami, they have to bring Darwin and Louise and Gumball and Penny along on their date. Background Information Personality and Traits Unbeknownst to him, Ezra was very Force-sensitive. Ezra passed his Force-related feelings as strange skills. Ezra would also use these skills to steal from others. Once Ezra learned the true nature of his skills from Kanan, he began his training as a Jedi. In terms of personality, Ezra's rough upbringing taught him not to trust others, let alone help them. Sometime after meeting the crew of the Ghost, Ezra became a bit more trusting. Ezra was also very charismatic, which helped him get by during his early years. He was thievish, yet easy going and upbeat, and liked to play pranks and make jokes. He flirted with Sabine and pranked Zeb, but with his jokey attitude he hid from the others what he really felt about his parents, because he didn't trust people easily. Although initially selfish and self-serving, Ezra's time with the crew helped to bring out his compassionate side, especially after he began to see what they did helped others who had lost hope or were unable to help themselves. At first, he was baffled by the idea of helping someone without reward but came to see the deed itself was its own reward because it was the right thing to do. After Kanan was captured by the Empire, Ezra took on more responsibility, arguably taking leadership of the crew while rescuing him. When Maketh Tua asked for help, Ezra was the first one to believe that they should help. Since what they do is help those in need; even though she was from the Empire. Because of Kanan's mistrust to Rex and the Clones, and Rex believing that he's worked with better Jedi then Kanan, Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. Also he was more willing to join the Rebellion unlike Kanan. Over time he firmly opposed the Empire and stood up for the people of the Galaxy who were being oppressed. Ezra also seems to be more welcome to new people joining the Rebellion. Though he has become more active on the battle field and front line, Ezra has shown a preference not to kill, as seen in "Stealth Strike", when he escapes his Stormtrooper escort and destroys their blasters while making good on his promise not to hurt them. He does apparently kill some troopers while he and his team are escaping, but only because it was unavoidable. However, since speaking with Yoda face-to-face, Ezra has shown a more aggressive side, as well as some arrogance that has caused friction between him and his teacher. His frustration showed when he was unable to connect to the Krykna Spiders, and he is more rebellious towards Kanan and more assertive in fighting. During the mission to Malachor, Ezra encountered the former Sith apprentice, Maul, who taught him the basic philosophy of the Sith and encouraged Ezra to use his anger to strengthen him. After the loss of Ahsoka and the blinding of his master, Ezra was determined to never allow his friends to be harmed again. Due to this and the influence from the Sith Holocron, Ezra started to fight more aggressively, such as killing Stormtroopers rather than stunning them. Ezra's use of the Sith holocron strained relations with his Kanan. In addition, Ezra was a headstrong young man who was willing to circumvent orders. Ezra began to repair his relationship with Kanan after his master rescued him during a dangerous mission at Reklam Station. Ezra also sought to discover the key to destroying the Sith. Despite being tempted by the dark side and Maul, Ezra ultimately chose to remain loyal to Kanan and Sabine. His selflessness put him at odds with Maul, who failed to understand Ezra's loyalty to his friends. Ezra also had a great deal of respect for the lives of other sentient beings. This led him to object to Saw's harsh treatment of Klik-Klak and his threat to destroy the last Geonosian queen egg. Ezra also had a friendly and kind demeanor which allowed him to gain Klik-Klak's trust. Ezra was a loyal and sympathetic friend to Sabine. While Sabine was training to wield the Darksaber, he patiently taught her lightsaber strokes. When Sabine wanted to give up, Ezra urged her to persevere and reassured her that Kanan meant well. As he matured, Ezra was able to impart wisdom to his peers. When Sabine told him about her estranged relationship with her family who had supported the Empire, Ezra counselled her that at least she had a family to return to unlike himself. Weapons, Gear and Skills Ezra's outfit was more than meets the eye. Firstly, there were fingerless gloves that fitted his hands, an Energy Slingshot directly above his left arm, and a com link was on the left side of his waist. His left knee was padded for improved sliding. Finally, Ezra also kept a backpack on him, which was filled with stolen gadgets (e.g. wrench, flashlight, droid arm, and a holo-disk). Ezra eventually constructed his own Lightsaber, with a blue colored blade, after acquiring a Kyber crystal following the events in the Lothal Jedi Temple, which was a test that Ezra had to take to determine if he was meant to be a Jedi. This lightsaber was unique in that it featured a built-in blaster that fires stun blasts. Sometime after building his lightsaber, Ezra had a holster with the right pouch to carry his equipment, and the left holster carrying his lightsaber. He also swapped his energy slingshot for a comlink. Ezra's first lightsaber was destroyed in his brief duel with Vader on Malachor. Ezra continued to improve on his combat style after this, capable of performing acrobatic leaps and attacks. He eventually constructed a new green-bladed Lightsaber, this time with a traditional design. Though it did not feature a blaster built into the hilt, he used a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol with his Lightsaber in combat. Thief Skills and Wits His years on the streets forced Ezra to learn how to survive however he could and adapt to a myriad of situations. He was a skilled thief, able to pickpocket someone in plain sight without being noticed. He used his various odds and ends of tools and junk to pick locks, and he used street smarts and his skills in free-running to make quick escapes. Additionally, he often used his quick-thinking to outwit his enemies, such as when he tricked Imperial officials into answering an emergency alarm he himself had issued with their comm-link. He was also quite athletic, thanks to his life on the streets, enabling him to use free-running and a skill akin to parkour to weave through obstacles quickly and efficiently. Force Powers Ezra holds a strong connection to the Force, so strong that he (unknowingly) used the Force throughout his years on the streets. He is capable of Force Sense, which is what first drew him to Kanan, and he had sensed danger when Rudor tried to fire upon him, and was able to Force Jump with a crate onto the Ghost. He began learning Telekinesis under Kanan and first used the Force Push against Kallus to save Zeb. As his training progressed, Kanan taught Ezra the technique of Taming Beasts, which they used against the Inquisitor to sic upon him and his troopers a pack of Fyrnocks. He also convinced a Loth-cat to attack a probe droid. However, Ezra's troubled past and Kanan's training could not prepare him for when he briefly tapped into the Dark side, which encouraged Kanan to test Ezra by sending him into the Lothal Jedi Temple. Despite a rough start, Ezra managed to overcome his fears and was rewarded with a Kyber crystal from a mysterious voice, enabling him to construct his own lightsaber. As his training progressed, Ezra experienced his first Force vision, enabling him to foresee a moment with Gall Trayvis. However, he placed too much faith in the vision and was shocked to find Trayvis had all-along been an imperial agent routing out rebels. He seems to have a stronger Force Sense then Kanan as he felt Vader's presence while still in orbit, while Kanan didn't feel it until Vader was near them. Although in that instance, Kanan appeared to sense Vader before Ezra. He has begun to master the Jedi Mind Trick and apparently has some ability in telepathy, as he was able to reach out through the Force to Tseebo, expressing his forgiveness, which Tseebo was able to both hear and feel. According to Kanan, Ezra has a talent for making connections through the Force, which has enabled him time and again to summon aid from various creatures via the technique of Taming Beasts, including, but not limited to, a Loth-cat, Fyrnocks, the Purrgils, and most recently a Tibidee to help him and Kanan escape the Inquisitors. This could also explain his keen Force Sense enabling him to empathically sense Maketh Tua's fear for her life and her honesty, as well as being able to sense the Dark Side from Lothal while still in orbit. His ability to connect is based on mutual understanding, however, and creatures that are foreign to him-like the Krykna Spiders-are difficult if not impossible to connect with. After visiting Malachor, Ezra began to delve more into the dark side, using it both to access the Malachor Sith Temple and then in combat with the Seventh Sister. Eventually he was able to open the Sith Holocron found on that planet, something that was thought to be possible only for one who could tap into the Dark Side through Sith teachings. With the holocron, Ezra utilized an advanced mind trick that forced an AT-DP pilot to kill himself and his comrades. Lightsaber Skills Originally, Ezra's skills with a lightsaber were rudimentary. He had trouble learning to deflect blaster shots and his lack of experience made him a poor swordsman. When he and Kanan both engaged The Inquisitor, Ezra's limited skills and experience made him more of a distraction to both his master and their enemy. He was able to hold his own reasonably well against the Seventh Sister in their first encounter; although he was clearly was no match for her, his skills were great enough for the female Inquisitor to note his skills with a lightsaber impressed her. However, Ezra's skills with a lightsaber soon improved to not only ably deflect blaster-fire but destroy his enemies' blasters without harming them, and his natural acrobatic skills enhanced by the Force made him much more agile, able to nimbly weave through battle and bring the fight straight to his enemies. Ezra also demonstrated his ability to work with Kanan to Force-push each other for advantages in fighting. He watched a Holocron recording of Anakin Skywalker giving lightsaber instruction to hone his own saber training. Despite his increased skill, however, he was still vastly outclassed by more experienced opponents such as Vader, and even commented while watching him and Ahsoka battle that "I need a lot more training!" Though unlike his first encounter, Ezra managed to hold up against Vader a little longer. After the events on Malachor and after training with the Sith holocron, Ezra developed a more brutal and aggressive fighting style to match his new prowess in combat. Weapons *Lightsaber Ezra ignites his lightsaber.png|Ezra's Lightsaber Starwarsrebels-ezra-lightsaber-green.jpg|Ezra's second Lightsaber Tumblr o5jey8Mq631rt6c3lo1 1280.png|Ezra's third Lightsaber Star-wars-rebels-ezra-bridger-kylo-ren-lightsaber.png|Ezra's Crossguard Lightsaber Trivia *He is the main protagonist of the series. *He's voiced by Taylor Gray. *Ezra never left Lothal until Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. *As of Empire Day, Ezra is fifteen. *As of "Season 3", Ezra is seventeen and in fact, he's youngest member of the Ghost crew. *Ezra and Sabine are the first and only members of the Ghost Crew to regularly wear helmets. *Since The Grand Inquisitor threw his lightsaber at Ezra in "Fire Across the Galaxy", Ezra now has two scars on his left cheek. *After constructing his lightsaber, he no longer relies on his energy slingshot. *In Season 2, Ezra's outfit undergoes a few minor alterations. **He wears a holster on his belt and a comlink in place of his energy slingshot. *As of "Twilight of the Apprentice", Ezra show signs of falling to the dark side, since only a dark-side user can open the Sith Holocron as he did and its red light shone in his eyes, mirroring the eyes of a Sith. *Along with Chopper, they're the only characters who has appeared in every episode so far. *In Season 3, Ezra has a different hair style and a new green lightsaber after his old one was destroyed by Darth Vader on Malachor. He also became a more adept fighter as he was cutting Stormtroopers with little effort during a rescue mission to get Hondo. *Ezra seems to be the main focus of apprenticeship to most Darkside users. (The Grand Inquisitor, The Seventh Sister, and Maul) *As of "The Holocrons of Fate", Ezra has a fear of the Krykna Spiders. Quotes *Zeb, I think they heard you. ("Attack of The Killer Rabbids From Outer Space") *That's nasty! *Long story. You're under arrest. *Uh, yeah, Mordecai, I got a question, but its more like a statement. ("Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the New Returning Evil") *The Empire called the G.E to join them. *Yes. *I should've known! *I wonder what it feels like to b revived in Arbiter Loyalist Technology. *You got it, prepare a flashback! ("Empire Day") *Benson and us Zim's Gang assessed each ot the new members, and the colors represent their level of mastery. See, red fpr expert, and it goes all the way down to yellow for beginner. *Well, Troll, The Yelllow for beginner, Green for Intermediate, Orange for Advanced and Red for Expert. *Minister, we'll be right behind you. *So, We'll... We'll see you around then. *WHAT!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!? NO!!!!!! JUST NO!!!!!STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *What are you talking about? We didn't she wrote either! *Come back here! If you get caught! You're going to be in big trouble! *Ow! Hey! *What? Guys? Aah! *We mean it, guys! Get down form there! *Cut it out, guys! Let go of us! Come on, guys! We don't want to! Stop it! *I don't know what happened. When she helped me, it was like being hit by lightning. *All we know is it's a white guy with purple hair. *Oh, we can't tell anyone about this. *Wow, the hydro-loop is amazing. We just went from the mainland to the middle of the ocean in less than 30 seconds. *What happened to you, man? You used to be so much cooler! Relatively speaking. *Well at least the Irken Empire are mostly better than Rangers, those rangers never even had an army. *How can I do that? *And stupid. Thats why we are here to stop you. *How did this happened? *Watch out! *I'm here. To give you a gift. *Guess who came back for ya. *Yeah, its been a long time after our 5 year vacation had to be in an end. So did the Empire returned just now? *Nate, is that really you? You seem to grow so easily. *Don't feel ashamed. He was brave. ("Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Facility") *Watch out! *That's right. This Rules of Ninjutsu Book it use it for training. Here Rules of Ninjutsu don't break the ninjutsu rule and don't get caught. ("Love at First Sight") *Okay. *Guys, look at this. *How can we do that? *No problem. Aw, man. My lightsaber fall down. *How can I do that? *What do you mean? *(using his arm to start feeding Karai as well. The fire they had once before was lit again. And it was going to burn long and bright if they had anything to do with it.) No thanks. I think we have everything we need. ("Love at First Sight") *Yes. We do. *What? *Yes, Zeb, this is my destiny. Kanan, I need your advice. I don't know anything about love. *Love?! With Karai? ("Love at First Sight") *How can you tell? *It's this it? *No duh! Look, we need your help! The Earth is going to blow up in a hour and 30 minutes! *Where the others? *Tell them what happened. *(Gasps) A witness. Witnesses. *Well, come on then. *What did happen to them? *Remember the forms I taught you. Take ready position. We'll start slow. One two three four five six Faster. One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, five, six. You're making it easy on me. Ready position. One, two, three, four, five, six. You're connecting with it. It's becoming a part of you. But you cannot rely solely on the sabers. You must use all your skills together. Ready position. ("The Elements of Harmony") *Well, this election that who will become the next President. ("Thel for President") *Well in that case, come on. We gotta go. Before, three witches will see you. ("Haunted") *Oh, hey, Zack. Mordecai want it to give you this. ("We Bare Regular Bears") *It's it from Mordecai's Crew? ("The Gang Civil War") *There it is, guys. The treasure chest. How are we gonna get it? ("The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Episode of Zack") *Yes. I am, Kanan. *Whaaa? *You need to get outta here now? *Why would we say that? *Why you have that? *NOOOOOO!!!! *We leave the rest... to you. *(Ezra is sitting at the kitchen table; they are with him) Who found him? *Okay, so what just happened here? *How did this happen?! *How could he possibly come back? *I, I was trying to get out of here. *May we meet again! *But I didn't! I mean, Guy, did it. I didn't... . *This is going to end well is it? *Let's see. Oh, yeah. Your mother eats gym shorts. *What on earth? So, that's how it is. *Yes. We gonna stop the Empire. Gallery Ezra sabine rebels season 3 redesign fan art by brian snook-d96rbfc.jpg STAR-WARS-REBELS-846782.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Male